Birthday
A birthday is a day the whole fam fam celebrates. Like in real life, its the day when a pookie was hatched/born. At other times, pookies who were adopted as a toddler or baby will need to tell the mumu when she/he was born/hatched. Its also a fun time for everyone to do an activity, like a special day out. Everyone in the fam fam will have a birthday sometime! Sometimes the mumu will pick a pookies birthday. The pookie may not like this and want to stay young. The same vice versa, where the mumu will want to have a baby still. Birthday Party! Some fam fams have birthday parties! They have games and special foods and all different fun activites. Sometimes the mumu will go to the Pet Shop and advertise for the party so other pookies will be there, but sometimes the pookies will try to stay after the party is over and get adopted. A pookie can also have a family party, where just the members of the fam fam are invited. Party Themes: *Elmo Party (common) *Bunny Barn/Teddy Town/Turtle Tots/etc party *Butterfly Party *Ball Party *Dance Party *Ice Cream Party *Candy Party *Toy Party *Princess Party (Common with girl pookies) *Playdate Party *Sports party (Most common for boy pookies, but girls may like this theme for parties) *Lazer tag party (Since there are no lazer tag rooms in CP, a member of the fam fam will have their iggy look like a lazer tag ground. They could also use the Dance Club, but it is rare to do so) *Pajama/sleepover party *Any other creations that they choose * Hworse back riding (Note: This is quite rare due to the fact not many mumus/duh duhs can get furniture for it, although sometimes piñatas, which is common, are used. Sometimes, a mumu/duh duh will adopt a real hworse, although this is uncommon because hworses are very rare. Otherwise, the mumu/duh duh will just ask another penguin in the Pet Shop to be a hworse) *Cinema (Since the stage was removed, a member of the fam fam has to make their iggy look like a theater) *Swimming (Swimmy, usually at cave or cove) *Day Trip *Camping *Dinner at the Pizza Parlor *Going to the playground (The fam fam will usually go to the Puffle Park for this.) *Playing at the Skatepark (Rare, usually for biggies/middles, unless the pookie is a skater pookie.) *Going on a special vacation. *Going to a concert (For middles and biggies. Some pookies will choose this, however) Party Games: *Twister *Pinata *Pin The Tail On The Donkey *Freeze tag *Hot potato *Silent ball *Hide and seek *Other games the pookie may choose What The Pookie Might Wear *Head- Party Hat (Any of them)/Tiara. *Face- Nothing, sometimes any of the makeups sold in the Penguin Style). *Neck- Boa/Necklace (girls) Cape/Scarf (boys). *Body- Polka Dot Dress/Ruffle dress/Any other dress (girls) Hoodie/Jacket/T-Shirt (boys) *Hand- Balloons/Stuffed toy. *Feet- Sneakers/Ballet Flats (girls) Sneakers/boots (boys) Days Out! The whole fam fam may go out for a birthday. This is slightly less common than a party. Here are some activities for a day out: * Special lunch/dinner at the Pizza Parlor or another resturant * Swimming * Shopping * Dance Party at the Night Club * Beach Day * Movie (This has dropped hugely in popularity since the Stage was taken away, but the owner of the iggy can create one.) * Playing games with the fam fam (sled racing, find four, etc) Category:Things to do with Pookies Category:Fam Fam Category:Activities